SpongeBob's Adventures Series
This is a list of SpongeBob's Adventures movies and TV series. For the team itself, which is exclusively for Scroopfan's verson of the SpongeBob's Adventures crossover series. Click on this link: Shell Louge Squad. there will also be a cronitcales spin-off, simuler to most others. the Shell Louge squad is always looking for more members. Currently Available and soon to come back again on YouTube *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''SpongeBob and the Hyenas Get Lost in Madagascar'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet Mulan'' *''SpongeBob and Friends and The Emperor's New Groove'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Join The Rescuers'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet Robin Hood'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Go Home on the Range'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Go on the Quest for Camelot'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Find Atlantis'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Spongebob and friends in Cats Don't Dance'' *''Spongebob and friends and Alice in wonderland.'' *''Spongebob and the Hyenas on the grim adventures of the KND'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Find The Black Cauldron'' *''SpongeBob and Friends meet Dinosaur'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet Lilo & Stitch'' *'SpongeBob and Friends Meet Hercules' *'SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King 1 1/2' *[[Spongebob and friends meet Brother Bear|''Spongebob and friends meet Brother Bear]] *Spongebob & Friends meet Oliver & Company Upcoming Films To Be Made by Scroopfan3212311 *SpongeBob and Friends Meet The AristoCats'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Meet Beauty and the Beast'' *''Spongebob and friends meet the Thief and the Cobbler'' (TBA) *''SpongeBob and Friends in Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (coming soon) *''SpongeBob and Friends in A Bug's Life'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Face The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''SpongeBob, Alex, and Friends Meet Peter Pan in Return to Never Land'' *''SpongeBob, Simba, and Friends Meet Bambi'' *''SpongeBob and Friends in A Goofy Movie'' *''SpongeBob and Friends and The Sword in the Stone'' *''SpongeBob and Friends Join The Rescuers Down Under'' To Be Made by BowserMovies1989 *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' To Be Re-Edited by Yru17 *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time'' (remake) *''SpongeBob and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (remake) *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The Adventures of Ronald McDonald: McTreasure Island'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley'' (video game) *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors From Outer Space'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure'' (video game) *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Meets Howard the Duck'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Meets Napoleon'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Gets Too Smart for Strangers with Winnie the Pooh'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek'' *''SpongeBob and Tweety's High Flying Adventure'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Spyro the Dragon'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Sing a Song with Pooh Bear'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek 3-D'' (short film) *''SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Wishes'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos'' (short film) *''SpongeBob's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek 2'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Flintstones'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants in Mickey's Philharmagic'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Incredibles'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of A Christmas Story'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of My Girl'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Codename Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Snow Queen'' (1995) *''SpongeBob SquarePants Gets Lost in Space'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants in An American Tail Theatre'' (Universal Studios Florida attraction) *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The Adventures of the American Rabbit'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Goes to Jurassic Park'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Igor'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Mr. Magoo'' (1997 Disney film) *''SpongeBob SquarePants Goes Up'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek the Third'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Spyro: A Hero's Tail'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of My Girl 2'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Life with Mikey'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Rock and Rule'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Goes to Prom'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Dream Along with Mickey'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Goes Enchanted'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek the Halls'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Elf'' (2003) *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Babar: The Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Spyro: Season of Ice'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and the Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek Forever After'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Encino Man'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Goes to Jurassic Park III'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Jingle All the Way'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Spyro: Season of Flame'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of T-Rex: Back to the Cretaceous'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Totally Spies! The Movie'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' (censored) *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Pirates! Band of Misfits'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Happily N'Ever After'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Meets John Carter'' (censored) *''SpongeBob SquarePants Gets Scared Shrekless'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Once Upon a Forest'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Disney Villains' Revenge'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Says I'll Be Home for Christmas'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Green Hornet'' (2011) *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Cheetah Girls'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and a Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Cheetah Girls 2: When in Spain'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Cheetah Girls 3: One World'' TBA *''SpongeBob SquarePants Meets Astro Boy'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Goes Over the Hedge'' TV Series TV Series To Be Re-Edited by Yru17 *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Dinosaurs'' (Jim Henson TV series) *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Dink the Little Dionsaur'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Maya and Miguel'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time (TV series)'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Braceface'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of TaleSpin'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Hercules: The Series'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Replacements'' (Disney animated TV series) *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Teen Titans'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants and The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Goes to Terra Nova'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Sabrina: The Animated Series'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Reboot'' *''SpongeBob's Adventures of Extreme Dinosaurs'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants Goes to Gravity Falls'' TV Series To Be Made by Scroopfan3212311 *''SpongeBob, Winnie the Pooh, and Friends Meet Sam and Max, Freelance Police'' Category:SpongeBob's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Spin-off films Category:Adventure Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki